You Are the Sunshine of My Life
by ericapercival
Summary: Multiple one-shots of Dan and Serena's life together.


**Hey guys, I haven't written anything in a long time, but I got the itch to start again. This is totally AU. It will be a multiple one-shot story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Dan and Serena walked through a park in Brooklyn after just eating dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. It was a warm July evening and they were out celebrating Serena's twenty-second birthday.

The two of them walked hand in hand in silence for a moment, until Serena spoke, "It's such a beautiful night out, isn't it?"

The past few days there had been nothing but rain and Serena wasn't a fan of rain. That girl was always about the sunshine.

Dan looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, beautiful. I guess you could say it was Mother Nature's birthday gift to you."

She laughed and smiled back, "You're so cheesy."

"But you love it."

"Of course I do."

They walked in more silence. It was comfortable since though. They could sit in silence for hours and be content. It was a wonderful feeling.

They had gotten back together while they were in college. Dan had gone to NYU and Serena had gone to Brown.

The relationship had been going strong for two and half years. That's the longest they had ever been together. No more on and off again – that was so high school.

They were living in Brooklyn. Dan worked as an editor at a small publishing company and would sometimes write articles for a popular newspaper in Brooklyn.

Serena, on the other hand, commuted to the city and was working for Chuck. Yes, for Chuck, at Bass Industries. He had offered her a secretarial job and she had taken it.

They were living a good life, but it was about to get even better.

Dan spoke up, "Before we head home I need to stop and pick up your cake."

"My cake?" Serena questioned.

"It is your birthday, isn't it?" He joked.

"But we just had cake at the restaurant."

"Well, I wanted to get you an actual cake. You know, one that says happy birthday on it and one that we can put candles on."

"You're sweet" Serena said as she put her hand on his cheek.

"It's from your favorite place too."

"Almondine?!" She asked excitedly.

"You bet."

"You're the best."

"Anything for you, babe." Dan said, smiling and rubbing his thumb against her hand as he held it in his.

* * *

They had stopped at the bakery and picked up the cake that Dan had ordered and had just gotten back to their apartment.

Dan carefully carried the white box that contained the cake and put it on the island in the kitchen.

"Champagne?" He asked as he opened the cupboard to get two glasses out.

"Mmm please!" Serena answered then made her way out of the room, "I'm just going to go to the washroom."

 _That's my cue_ he thought to himself.

When Serena got out of the washroom the apartment was dark expect for the candles on the cake.

Dan was standing at the island with a glass of champagne in each hand. He walked over to her and handed her a glass and started singing Happy Birthday to her.

Serena smiled and took a sip of the champagne.

"Happy Birthday, Serena" He said once he finished singing.

Serena moved forward and kissed him, "Thank you, Dan."

Once they parted, Dan led Serena over to the cake was.

She went to blow out the candles and then saw what was written on the cake. There, written in chocolate drizzle, it read "Will You Marry Me?"

Serena gasped and before she could he even turn to Dan he was down on one knee with a ring.

"Serena, these past two and half years have been the best years of my life. I love you with all my heart and my love for you grows more with each passing day. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. You're my soulmate and my best friend. Will you please to do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Serena looked at him totally speechless. She couldn't believe this was happening. She knew it would happen sometime in the future, but she didn't expect it be today.

"Yes! Of course!" She cried and she threw her arms around him as he got up.

Dan took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger – it fit like a glove. It was so beautiful. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

"I had been planning this forever…almost five months to be exact." Dan said as they pulled away from each other, "I almost broke down and proposed so many times before tonight. I just didn't want to wait, but I thought your birthday with the cake and everything would be perfect.

"It was so perfect." Serena said, grabbing his hand, "I love you so much, Dan."

Dan smiled and brought her hand up to his mouth and gave it a small kiss, "I love you too, Serena. Always have and always will."

That line made Serena blush and before she could respond Dan spoke, "Oh man, you should really blow out your candles."

Serena looked over at the cake that had wax melting all over it.

"Oh no!" She laughed.

"Make a wish, babe." Dan smiled at her.

"What could I possibly wish for after a night like tonight?" She returned the smile and blew out her candles.

 **Please review :)  
**


End file.
